Run In The Rain
by SpecialAgentZiva
Summary: It's raining outside, raining hard and fast. Too bad she has no jacket. Suppressing a shiver, she grabs her backpack and waves goodbye to her co-workers. The ride down in the elevator is smooth and silent, and she's grateful for the lack of words. TIVA


**A/N: I figured since I made some of you people upset for Ziva/Charlee in 'Jealousy,' I'd better write some fluff fast. :) I don't own NCIS or such. Oh, and I'm watching Jet Lag on the side. (Actually I was finished by the time this was posted so that's a lie I guess.)**

It's raining outside, raining hard and fast. She can hear it at her desk, pounding on the windows and the walls and the ceiling. It's dark outside, and she's thankful for the light of the three lamps still illuminated, the three computer screens still bright. Tony's fingers are flying over the keyboard, but so are McGee's. Hers are still, and the only sound is the three final clicks of the mouse as she saves her paperwork, prints it, and turns off the computer. She reaches for the light and it shuts off at her touch. Slowly, she takes the files to lay them on Gibbs's desk.

It's raining outside, raining hard and fast. Too bad she has no jacket. Suppressing a shiver, she grabs her backpack and waves goodbye to her co-workers. The ride down in the elevator is smooth and silent, and she's grateful for the lack of words. When she steps out of the elevator, she pauses at the door, staring at the rain pounding hard and fast. And as she moves her hand to the door, ready to run, she hears a yell behind her.

He's running down the stairs. Tony. And he's holding a jacket, but it's not female or hers. It's his. He pauses before her to gather his breath before holding it out in his hands for her to take. "Ziva, it's cold outside and it's raining," he whispers, genuinely concerned for her.

"I can run," she declines politely, smiling a regretful smile and pushing the door half open.

His hand is on her arm now, encouraging her to look at him, and she does. She sees the concern etched on his face, the emotion standing out in his brilliant green eyes, and she notes the way his hand slides through his spiky hair. "Come on, Ziva, I don't want you to freeze."

"Tony, if I take your jacket, you will only get rained on," she points out, confused. Why is he doing this for her?

"Fine then. I have a better idea. It's adjustable, thank God for that," he grins for her and begins to adjust the waist and sleeves of the jacket. If anything, she's ever more confused, at least until he slips his arms through the stretchy material of the sleeves. He takes her arms and barely manages to fit them in the sleeves with his, and wraps his arms (and therefore hers) around her body, pulling the sleeves close.

Anyone who saw them would have though they were insane, or that they were a very in love couple.

He puts his head over hears to keep the rain out of her hair as best as he can and whispers "Run." And so they take off running, tripping over each other. By the time they reach his car - he's insisted that she leaves hers, he'll take her home - they're laughing and her pants are soaked but so are his. She'd be cold if he wasn't wrapped so tightly around her. When they want to get into the car, he finds it hard to let go.

He leans forward and he whispers "Let go." She reluctantly steps out of his grip, instantly missing the comfort and warmth, but obliges and steps into the car anyway. Instantly she's shivering, even when the door is closed, even when he's beside her. He turns on the warm air and they just sit for a few minutes, silent, before she whispers, "Thanks Tony."

"Anything for you, Zee-vah," he replies, and at first she thinks it's just his playboy ways, but she can tell his sincere, or at least good at pretending to be. "That was fun, anyway."

She nods in agreement and unbuckles the seatbelt she'd automatically put on upon entering the seatbelt. What he doesn't expect is for her to shift into his lap and wrap the jacket around both of them again, laying her head on his chest. He just smiles and puts his head atop hers as he did earlier, enjoying the smell of her wet curls.

They sit in silence for a while, her head on his chest. At some point she moves her hand to his chest as well, feeling his heartbeat, and he only pulls her tighter. Sometime later, he's sure she's asleep and he wonders how long the light in his car will last before burning out. This is the second last thing he thinks before he falls asleep too.

His last thought is 'God, she's beautiful tonight.'

When she wakes up, the first thing she notices is the light. Light from the car light, light from the sun. She realizes that it's Saturday, and it's already 10 am. She's asleep in a parked car. There's no other car in the parking lot. She's also sleeping in the arms of her partner.

Her waking up wakes him, too. He yawns and notices the smell of her hair right off the bat. "Ziva," he acknowledges tiredly. "Well, it's stopped raining."

"Yes," she agrees, turning in his lap so that she's looking at his face. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he smiles at her like he has so many times before, yet this one seems almost a thousand times better than the other's she's seen. It's genuine, it's caring, and it says everything she needs to know.

She hesitates before she decided to go with what's running in her mind. She hesitates before raising a hand to his cheek and staring in his eyes for a few moments, and she swears she can feel his heartbeat under the hand that's still splayed on his chest. She hesitates before she leans and brings her lips to his.

It's soft and gentle and slow. This isn't what she expected. She can feel his desire, the passion and the love but she can also feel him holding back for her. He's not rushing this, he's not pushing her, he's going slowly at her pace and she feels like this is the love of her life. She will never admit it, but she likes the taste and the way he smells so close, and he thinks the same of her. They stop the kiss after a short while and she can't help but want it again. Only now she's just looking in her eyes. He whispers, in that tone he used last night, "_Zee-vah_."

All she can say in reply is "_Tony._"

There isn't much to say.


End file.
